


Dancing by myself

by DerekStillinskiHale



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Just a soft little group of fics I’ll be posting.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dancing by myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynxy_bynxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynxy_bynxy/gifts), [thursdayknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/gifts), [greyspilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyspilot/gifts), [TaytheBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaytheBae/gifts).



> This was made specifically for the lovely people who have accepted me with open arms in the harringrove fandom and have become friends. I love you all so much and hope you like the cute little bits that I’ll be posting.

Steve walked into his house, kicking off his shoes and dumping his things on the bench in the mud room. “Billy! I’m back. They didn’t have any TW but I did find some Coors, had to snatch it from Tommy.”

Steve put the beer in the fridge, quietly walking over towards the family room. “Billy? You still here?”

Steve entered the room, freezing in the doorway. Billy had moved all the furniture out of the conversation pit and was dancing with Steve’s headphones on, listening to something the Walkman Steve had bought him. “Billy, baby what are you listening to?”

Billy stopped dancing and quickly turned around to fave him, turning off the music. “I wasn’t listening to anything princess.”

Steve walked down and took the headphones and Walkman from Billy, putting it around his neck and turning the music on, Elton John immediately blasting. “Nothing huh. Sounds like my tape you got me.” 

Billy looked away, blushing slightly. “I wasn’t listening to anything pretty boy. Leave it alone.”  
Steve clipped the Walkman to his belt and grabbed Billy’s hands as Bennie and The Jets came on. “Dance with me, it looked like fun.” 

Billy rolled his eyes but let Steve swing their arms around, smile growing to match Steve’s. “This is so stupid.”

Steve just smiled wider, spinning them around. “Nothing that makes us happy is stupid Billy.” 

Billy huffed out a laugh and let Steve lead the ridiculous dance around the room. “Whatever you say princess.”


End file.
